


Shower Kisses

by AGeorgeHale



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Before the Bus, F/M, FSKissPrompt, FSKissPromptCollection, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGeorgeHale/pseuds/AGeorgeHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Fitzsimmons Kiss Prompt Collection: "heated kisses..."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shower Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fitzsimmons Kiss Prompt Collection: "heated kisses..."

Jemma woke up the next morning with a languid sense of contentment.  She stirred and stretched out her foot, seeking Fitz's leg. When she didn't find it, she opened her eyes and peered inquiringly around the hotel room.  She didn't see him, but she could hear the sound of water running in the shower.  A glance at the clock on the bedside table showed that it was nearly eight. Stifling back a  small yawn, she kicked off the covers and got to her feet.  
  
Her first reaction to the small, interesting aches in her body was one of surprise. _We really are well-matched_ , she mused.  Then she grinned ruefully and stretched. Despite appearances, Fitz is definitely not a lightweight. Any woman who shared his bed was going to remember the occasion. She paused at that notion. Jemma reminded herself that now, she was the only woman who had the right to share Fitz's bed. After a few more stretches, she strolled towards the bathroom.  
  
The steam rolled out in great clouds as she opened the door. "Fitz?" She called out into the mist. "What's going on in here? Are you taking a steam bath?"  
  
"Come in and find out," he invited. His hand grasped the shower curtain and pulled it aside. Through the heavy atmosphere, he appraised the naked length of her body and grinned. "I was wondering when you'd wake up. It's getting late and we've still got to make our way to the Bus today."  
  
Back to reality, she thought with a hint of sadness. She wished that their little bubble would extend a few more days. After all, they just got married yesterday and it is still technically their honeymoon. 

New adventure awaits, she thought with resolve. The new adventure that precipitated their union. The union that will allow them to circumvent Section 17.  They haven't been going out that long, not really. For years, they were contented with being each other's best friend. Ironically, they started going down this path after getting an invitation to Coulson's mobile unit.  The uncertainty, the unknown, forced them to deal with their growing feelings for each other.  This means that the exemption to the non-fraternization policy that they would have gotten if they opted to stay in SciOps will be moot. While both realize they're too young for the ever-after, they also know that one cannot fathom a life without the other. Getting married is the only way they can think of so that they can be assured they won't get separated by SHIELD when they join Coulson's team. 

 

"Quit stalling, woman, and get into the shower." Fitz said good-naturedly, breaking her reverie.  She felt the blush creeping through her cheeks as she submitted to his devastatingly frank perusal. Jemma hoped he would assume the color in her face was caused by the steam from the shower.  She raised one brow at the sardonic, very male expression on his face and stepped forward with saucy boldness.

 

It was a new sensation. She'd never felt this distinctly feminine sort of smugness before in her life. Must be his effect on her. Her best friend. Her partner. One cannot help but feel bold when you're safe in the knowledge that you're loved...and revered...and wanted.

  
When he was within reach, she treated Fitz to the same deliberate appraisal he had given her. "Not bad," she said with mocking thoughtfulness. "I'll admit I expected a little something more this morning given the fact that you've had the whole night to recover. But don't worry about it. I'm perfectly content to take quality over quantity."

"Why, you insatiable little minx," he growled. "Come here and say that again." He wrapped one hand around the nape of her neck and hauled her easily into the shower. Jemma screeched as she was instantly drenched and then she was laughing up at him as he steadied her against his wet, slippery frame. Fitz assumed a stern expression. "I decided to play the gentleman this morning and let you sleep since you were obviously so thoroughly exhausted from last night. Perfectly understandable, your being a member of the weaker sex and all. But if sass is all my fine behaviour is going to earn me, I might as well forget good manners and enjoy myself. "

"Please do," she said, her eyes brimming with anticipation. Her eyelids lowered slowly as his mouth descended to hers. She hears him sigh as his fingers sifted through her mass of dark hair. Jemma's tongue teased his between little nibbles on his lips, making them both moan with need. Putting pressure to the back of her head, he crushed her mouth to his, as if  wanting to explore every little crevice inside. The hand on her waist slid to her ass, bringing her fully against him, her groaning into his mouth as their tongues dueled and tasted. She wound her arms around his neck as he lifted her against the shower wall. The cheeky teasing went out of her as Fitz joined their bodies with a strong movement that left Jemma gasping in his firm hold. He held her high against him. She circled his waist with her legs and clung to him as the water cascaded over both of them.

Unlike the previous night, this time the passion was very quick, overcoming them almost immediately and leaving them breathless in its wake. When it was over, Fitz lowered Jemma carefully to her feet and steadied her as she found her balance.

"Bloody hell," she complained with exaggerated surprise as she leaned against him. "No more slags about quantity over quality, I promise. I'm not sure I'd survive too many demonstrations like that."

He nuzzled her neck, his laughter silent and deep. "Don't underestimate yourself. I'm sure that with proper coaching and practice you'll soon be able to keep up with me."

"I think I hear a touch of masculine ego talking there."

"Of course you do. After all, I'm a male and I've got an ego. You're bound to find yourself dealing with it on occasion," Fitz informed her blandly as he picked up the soap and began lathering her body. 

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" Jemma asked half-jokingly. She quite like this confident Fitz.  If she had known sex would do this to him, she'd have pounced him earlier... like seven years earlier.

"Husband," Fitz corrected. His impossibly blue eyes looking at her in the most adoringly way. He leaned forward to place the gentlest of kisses on her lips.

"I'll remember that, " she vowed against his mouth. She gazed back at him, hoping that her eyes convey the message that he, too, is cherished. She moved closer to him, face tucked against his neck, before giving herself up to the intimate luxury of being bathed by her... _husband_.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a shower scene from Jayne Anne Krentz' Between the Lines. Written to fit the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. universe and the collection.
> 
> I've finally joined the bandwagon after months of enjoying all of Fitzsimmons' fan fiction authors' works. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments welcome =)


End file.
